


free as the dust in the solar wind

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stood up is the worst. No, being stood up by your <i>ex</i> is the worst.<br/>Tali finds herself in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free as the dust in the solar wind

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://prince-everhard.tumblr.com/post/126216482191/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine) on tumblr  
> also the title is a quote from _fleet and flotilla_ because I'm a big sap

* * *

 

“Miss?” The waiter came by for the fifth time, staring down at her with a mixture of pity and disdain. It was a practised look for asari. “Are you sure you don’t want to order? Or maybe leave?”

Tali fought the urge to poke her straw again. “No, no. He’ll be here. He’s just… running late.”

The waiter sniffed. ‘That’s what you said thirty minutes ago.”

“Please,” Tali said, wincing a little at the desperate edge to her voice. “Just wait a little longer.”

The waiter gave her another nasty look and started to walk away. Maybe agreeing to a date with her ex was a bad plan, but the galaxy was a big place, and Tali was a little lonely sometimes. There wasn’t anything wrong with wanting a hand to hold when shit got serious, was there? Maybe she should just leave. It wasn’t just the waiter giving her looks, now, as the other diners were eyeballing her with suspicion. Such was the fate of a quarian in any decently nice place. Honestly, such was the fate of a quarian in any non-quarian place.

Tali settled her hands down on the table and started to get up. “Sorry I’m so late, babe! Work was  _ridiculous_  today.” That delicious and flanged voice wasn’t her ex at all. Tali looked up at the turian who was making his way over to her. He settled into the booth across from her with what she thought was a smile. “You are an angel for waiting so long for me!” He leaned across the table to her and reached out for one of her hands. Quietly, he said “I’m Garrus. Just play along, okay?”

“I’m Tali,” she said just as quietly, letting him take her hand in his. What was he doing? More importantly, why was she just playing along? But she was grateful; leaving after sitting around waiting so long enduring the glares would have felt like admitting defeat.

“Whoever stood you up is an asshole and an idiot,” he explained, barely loud enough for her to hear. She had to lean in a little to hear him, and she supposed it did make them look quite… cozy. “Nobody should be treated like that.”

“Not even a quarian?” she asked dryly, before she could stop herself.

His talons tightened slightly. “Nobody.”

She had no idea what to say to that, so they sat in silence for a moment. His hands were warm around hers, even through the barrier of her suit. At least he was handsome, she supposed. And he’d taken pity on a random quarian still pining after her ex. What was he thinking about her?

The waiter returned, a look of surprise pointed in the turian’s direction. “Officer Vakarian, what a… surprise.”

People knew him here? This wasn’t a cheap restaurant. This was as close to presidium prestige you could get without actually being on the presidium. Officer Vakarian,  _Garrus_ , laughed. Tali felt her cheeks heat behind her helmet. She wasn’t some bumbling child on her pilgrimage; she had no idea why she was reacting so warmly to this guy. It wasn’t even a real laugh, more of the polite forced kind.  _Get a grip, you bosh’tet_. “You know how it goes. One case becomes ten and then suddenly I’m three hours over the clock.” He looked from the waiter to her and rubbed his talons over her hand, still clasped in his. “Honestly, Tali, I don’t know how you’ve got the patience for me.” She wondered if she could take a chance with his sense of humor. Judging from the fact that he’d stepped in just to help her save face, she could probably risk being a little bold.

Tali kept her helmet towards Garrus, but she side-eyed the waiter in vindictive glee and said “Garrus, dear, you know I’m just using you for your body.”

His laughter was real, that time, and Tali’s grin was fierce at the indignant glare the waiter gave. “You’re so mean…” -his voice dropped a register, eyes focused on her with an intensity Tali wasn’t sure was entirely feigned- “and I’m okay with that.”

“Are you two going to order or what?” the waiter snapped.

“You’re not usually like this, Adaia.” Garrus raised a brow plate. “Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?”

“I- um- no, I-”

“I think you do.” Tali did her best not to snicker at the flustered waiter, but thankfully she could smirk behind her faceplate as much as she wanted. “Tali, darling, has she mistreated you at all while you were waiting for me?” He shook his head. “Don’t answer that. I can tell from Adaia’s response that she has. Are you okay with going somewhere else tonight instead?”

Now the waiter looked totally panicked. Tali almost felt bad for her. _Almost._ “We don’t have to go…”

“No, I think we do.” He gave her a significant look. “I’ve got somewhere else I think you’ll like better, Tali.” His voice was so soft saying her name. Tali’s stomach felt fluttery. He stood, brushing past the waiter without a glance, and held out a hand to her. Everyone was staring at them - other wait staff, other diners, even the turian behind the bar. Garrus, however, was looking solely at her. It was like a scene out of  _Fleet and Flotilla_. “Shall we?”

“I’d love that, Garrus.” She placed her hand in his and stood.

* * *

 


End file.
